onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Aphelandra
| affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Warrior (Former), Pirate | jva = Akemi Okamura | birth = August 1st |Funi eva = Sarah Wiedenheft }} Aphelandra is a member of the tribe of Kuja living on the island of Amazon Lily. During the timeskip, she became a member of the Kuja Pirates. Appearance Aphelandra is an extremely tall woman. Her facial features are childlike, with wide dark brown eyes and long orange-brown hair falling evenly past her shoulders. She, like the rest of the Kuja, wears scanty attire. Her clothes consist of a blue corset bordered with yellow and studded with buttons, a similar blue bikini bottom, a white cape, and a plumed morion -type helmet with cheek guards and the Kuja emblem embossed on the front. For footwear, she wears dark outdoor boots. Her sword can be seen sheathed horizontally over her lower back, different from most sword-wielding characters seen in the series, who wear their swords on either hip. Gallery Personality Despite her size, Aphelandra has shown to be rather timid, often repeating what others have said to her as she obeys their command. She is a kind and innocent woman. She even apologized to Luffy because she had to fight him for being a man. Aphelandra tends to respond to orders in a militaristic manner by suddenly standing straight and using a right-handed salute. Abilities and Powers Aphelandra is most likely a melee-type fighter where her prodigious size affords her a tremendous advantage over many foes. This large size worked to Luffy's disadvantage, who landed on (and bounced off) her chest during his escape from imprisonment. She was seen accompanying Boa Hancock on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Weapons Unlike many of the other Kuja, she does not use a snake bow as her weapon, instead using both her large size and a sword she carries behind her to fight. Haki It would seem that Aphelandra has yet to master the use of Haki (or at least Busoushoku Haki), since she was not able to significantly injure Luffy's elastic physiology after she struck him back to the ground with her bare arm. Seeing as how she is now considered strong enough to be part of the Kuja pirate crew, she might have improved her Haki during the time skip. History Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When her friend, Marguerite, found the mushroom-covered Monkey D. Luffy, Aphelandra helped transport him back to the village before they realized he was a man. She was standing with the other Kujas to witness Luffy awaken. When he attempted to escape, she bodily blocked his path. She pursued Luffy into the forest after he grabbed Marguerite, and after finding Marguerite, she headed back toward the village with the others. As Boa Hancock prepared to execute Luffy, Marguerite confessed to saving Luffy and Sweet Pea and Aphelandra claimed responsibility as well. As punishment, Hancock petrified the three women. Before facing Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, Luffy moved the three petrified women out of harm's way to keep them from being broken, in the hopes that they could be returned to normal. After Luffy defeated the Boa sisters and made a deal with Hancock, the three women were returned to normal and went out to talk with their fellows. That night, Aphelandra joined in the festivities. She bid Luffy farewell when he embarked on a quest to save his brother. Post-War Arc She and the other Kujas were overjoyed that Luffy had returned. Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc At some point in the timeskip, she became part of the Kuja Pirates. After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, she bid Luffy farewell as he left the Kuja ship on a small boat. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Aphelandra and her fellow Kujas have a brief interaction with the Heart Pirates. It shows her along with Kikyo and Marguerite cooking and serving food to the Heart Pirates while they are treating a wounded Luffy. Kikyo strictly tells Aphelandra to not talk to them. Aphelandra is then surprised when they run away, due to Kikyo's anger. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *She is named after the flower aphelandra. Correspondingly, the flower is hailed as one of the tallest known flowers in the world. References Site Navigation de:Aphelandra fr:Aphelandra it:Aphelandra es:Aphelandra ca:Aphelandra ru:Афеландра Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen